Inequalities/Transcript
Transcript Title text reads, The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby. Tim is sitting in a boat on the ocean next to Moby leaning over the side of the boat with his arms in the water. His arms retract to pull a lobster trap from the ocean floor. Moby beeps as he pulls in the trap. TIM: Well, it's not really called lobster hunting, 'cause we just set traps for them. Moby pulls a lobster from the trap. TIM: Mmm, too small. Moby tosses the lobster back into the ocean. A letter fills the screen. Tim reads and narrates the text: TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, What is an inequality and how do I make one? From: Lili. An inequality is a mathematical expression that shows the relationship between quantities that are not equal. On-screen, two identical circles appear side by side, next to Tim. There is an equals sign between the circles. Below them, two circles of different sizes appear side by side. A less-than sign appears between them, pointing toward the smaller circle. TIM: Inequalities use a set of symbols that mean greater than, less than, greater than or equal to, and less than or equal to. On-screen, each of the 4 inequality symbols appears as Tim speaks. TIM: There's an easy way to remember these symbols. On-screen, the number 3 appears to the left of the number 25. There is a less-than sign between them, pointing to the 3. TIM: You can think of an inequality symbol as a hungry hungry mouth that is always trying to eat the bigger number. On-screen, the less-than sign becomes a big mouth. It moves over to the 25 and takes a chomp out of it. TIM: We use inequalities on the boat to figure out whether or not our lobsters are big enough. On-screen, Moby pulls a second lobster from the trap. TIM: Now, there are rules in lobster fishing. A close-up of a lobster appears. TIM: To keep a lobster, its body, the carapace, has to be at least 8.26 centimeters long. The words at least tell us that we’re dealing with a greater than or equal to relationship. On-screen, a bracket appears alongside the lobster's body. A measurement next to the bracket reads, 8.26 centimeters. A greater than or equal to symbol appears to the left of the number. Text below the symbol reads, greater than or equal to. TIM: If we call the lobster’s measurement x, then x has to be greater than or equal to 8.26 centimeters. An inequality appears, reading, x is greater than or equal to 8.26 centimeters. TIM: That means it can be exactly 8.26 centimeters, or it can be larger. On-screen, outlines of larger and larger lobsters appear. TIM: Let's check it. On-screen, Tim measures the lobster's body. TIM: Hmm, 9 centimeters. An inequality appears, reading, 9 centimeters is greater than or equal to 8.26 centimeters. TIM: 9 centimeters is greater than or equal to 8.26 centimeters, so we can keep this one. On-screen, Tim picks up the lobster and turns it over. A bunch of eggs are stuck to its belly. TIM: Oh, wait a second...This here's a female lobster and she’s got eggs. We have to put her back. Moby puts the lobster back in the ocean and Tim waves it off. TIM: Oh, that's not a math thing; that's a lobster-fishing thing. Buh-Bye! Moby pulls up another lobster trap. There is an enormous lobster inside. TIM: Whoa, what a monster! Moby beeps and looks at the lobster. TIM: Um, I'm not sure you want to handle that guy. This might be a good time to talk about the maximum size. Moby opens the lobster trap. TIM: Any lobster we catch has to measure at least 8.26 centimeters; that's the minimum size. On-screen, a line of lobsters appears, each one slightly bigger than the one to its left. Text beneath the rightmost lobster reads, 8.26 centimeters. TIM: But it has to measure less than 12.7 centimeters. On-screen, the lobster line extends to the right edge of the screen. Text beneath the rightmost lobster reads, 12.7 centimeters. TIM: If it measures exactly 12.7 centimeters, then it's too big. So, this new lobster's length, which we'll call Y, has to be greater than or equal to 8.26 centimeters but less than 12.7 centimeters. Two inequalities appear. One reads, y is greater than or equal to 8.26 centimeters. The other reads, y is less than 12.7 centimeters. Tim measures the lobster. The equation reads, 15.5 centimeters is greater than 12.7 centimeters. Moby beeps. TIM: 15.5 centimeters--that's greater than 12.7 centimeters. Sorry Moby, this just isn't your day. Put him back in the water. Moby tries to pick up the huge lobster but it clamps onto his arm and won't let go. Moby beeps frantically. TIM: Whoa, he's got you! Moby and the lobster fall into the ocean beneath the surface. TIM: Moby? Moby's arm finally emerges from the water. His hand grabs the edge of the boat. TIM: Wow, are you all right? Moby beeps as he holds onto the boat. TIM: Well, gimme your other hand; I'll help pull you into the boat. Moby raises his left arm out of the water. He is missing his hand. Loose wires from his wrist are shooting electric sparks in every direction. TIM: Oh dear. Moby beeps. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts